Mexican Secret
by Tazbb12
Summary: Based on ep5 a twist on what went down in Mexico...has Brandon and Callie plus the Moms and Marianna


I just thought of this idea based on tonight episode of The Fosters...contains major spoilers. Will probably just be a one shot...took some moments from the show and changed them a little adding a slight twist hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Brandon."

The otherwise dark room was only illuminated slightly by the hallway light.

"Brandon," Callie said giving the sleeping boy a gentle shove.

"Huh what," Brandon still groggy shot up opening his eyes slightly before slamming them back shut and plopping back on his pillow.

"Brandon, wake up I need your help with something."

"Ugh what time is it?"

"Early and we have to leave now."

"Leave? Where?"

"Please just get dressed and hurry I will meet you outside," Callie said not giving him a chance for anymore questions.

Brandon sighed before pulling himself out of bed and reluctantly got dressed.

"Freaking crazy girl I don't know why I put up with this," Brandon mumbled.

He grabbed his keys off the dresser before quickly heading downstairs and out the door. He was annoyed that the sun hadn't even come up yet.

"Seriously Callie."

"Yes, give me your keys hurry."

Brandon tossed her the keys and they both got in the car. They were quickly on the move, heading god knows where.

A short time later Callie pulled into a familiar parking lot.

"The beach," Brandon questioned? "You woke me up at the butt crack of dawn to bring me down to the beach. Callie I could be in bed sleeping."

"Oh relax you big baby this is just a pit stop. Come on every morning this amazing thing happens…the sun comes up to start a new day….more often than not we sleep through it not really appreciating the beauty."

Brandon let out a soft sigh knowing she was right but still wishing he was in his bed sleeping. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down to the beach, plopping into the sand not far from the ocean. Slowly the sun started to rise and Brandon had to admit it really was an amazing sight. He looked over at Callie and for the first time in a long while he saw a sense of peace flush over her. She had a gentle smile gracing her lips as the promise of a new day was upon them.

"Thanks for bringing me here Callie. You're right this is worth it…maybe not every day…but we should do this again."

"I told you so," she giggled leaning into his side.

"So now that the sun has officially signaled the start of a new day…what exactly are we doing?"

"Get back in the car and let's go."

Brandon was hesitant but after such a nice start to the morning he wasn't going to question it anymore…he was just going to go with it.

* * *

Meanwhile back at home things were getting a little dicey. Stef had found a pregnancy test box in the trash, the owner clearly hoping to have hidden it….if it were for those damn raccoons.

"Umm Lena I know you're mad at me but…"

"We should go to therapy," she suddenly announced.

"Wait..What," Stef was already thrown through a loop with a pregnancy test in her hand and now this.

"We need t work on communicating…something is off. We keep missing each other and I think we need a third part to help us work through some things."

"Ok, well let's start with this," stef said revealing the pregnancy test. "Is this yours and should we get a third party involved…or maybe a fourth party at this point?"

"Yes, you figured it out," Lena said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I am having an affair with Mr. Nesbit and I am pregnant with an inflatable Frosty."

"Ok Lena, this is serious. It is not yours so that means someone else in this house thinks they could be pregnant."

Stef was right, as annoyed as Lena was right now she needed to focus on her family. A lot had been happening with her kids and she really needed to check in. Lena walked into the girls room and saw Mariana close her laptop sitting up a little in bed.

"You feeling ok sweets?"

"Yeah, fine why?"

"You're still in bed."

"It's a day off…lazy day," Mariana said no big deal.

"So, how are things with you?"

"All right," Mariana said looking at her mom slightly confused.

"How is Matt?"

"Oh umm we broke up."

"I am sorry Mariana what happened?"

"I don't know," she said curling back up into her pillow. "The tour got extended and he is going to be gone all summer and I just didn't want to feeling like I am holding him back."

"Holding him back from what?"

"I don't know having fun, being free, hooking up with other girls."

"Other girls…so you two hooked up," Lena questioned trying to keep a neutral face.

"Well, yeah we are boyfriend girlfriend."

"Oh ok," Lena shifted on the bed sitting closer to her daughter. "Did you use protection?"

"What?"

"When you hooked up."

"We didn't have sex mama."

"Isn't that what hooked up means."

"No, well it can but not right now."

"So you didn't have sex with Matt?"

"No, I did not have sex with Matt."

"Ok, hey um where is Callie."

"Oh the library I think working on a paper."

"Ok, well don't lay in bed all day love bug."

Lena left the room happy that one daughter was cleared but extremely worried about the other. Callie had such a rough life to date and she was just getting her life on track. A teen pregnancy would be something she would have a tough time overcoming.

* * *

Callie was cruising down the highway seemingly without a care in the world. Brandon was going right along with it but again started to wonder where they were going. They were headed south on the 5 and from what he could tell they weren't that far from the boarder.

"Um Callie I hate to break it to you but if you don't pick and exit soon you're going to hit Mexico."

Brandon wasn't sure if Callie had heard him but when he turned and saw a little smile on her face he knew she had.

"Callie, no. What the heck could you possibly need to do in Mexico?"

"Something that I can't do in San Diego."

"Callie…"

"Brandon, for the first time in my life I am free. I am not on probation and I finally have a form of identification. I am 17 years old and I don't have a fun story to tell people, I don't have a childhood I want to share. I want story that is mine, that I created…I want this to be my start."

Brandon thought about that for a few moments. He thought back to his childhood and how he had countless recitals he could talk about, numerous family vacations, summer camps and sleepovers he could share with his friends…it pained him Callie never got that chance. He had no idea what Callie had in store, but he wanted to be a part of her beginning.

"Let's go to Mexico."

* * *

Stef and Lena sat in the living room getting more worried by the minute.

"She still isn't answering?"

"No, straight to voicemail."

"And you didn't leave a message."

"Oh yeah 'hey Callie its mama just checking in to see if you're pregnant give me a call!' Stef that is not something you leave in a message."

"Well, how about just call me immediately…before I have half the SDPD on your ass."

"Maybe she just has her phone on silent…she is in the library after all."

"Oh really than why is her phone off," Stef said showing Lena the find my phone app and how it was unable to locate Callie's phone.

"Maybe she turned it off instead."

"Teens never turn their phone off they might miss a twit or whatever…and god knows their life would be over if they didn't know that, that Kardashian kid injects her lips with crap or when that direction band is rolling through town. "

"I am so glad you're so in the loop dear," Lena said with a chuckle. "I think they use snapchat now but I didn't know hook up didn't mean sex."

"It doesn't?"

"What if…what if she is running because she is pregnant."

"MARIANNA," stef yelled running up the stairs.

Mariana was in her room curling her hair when she heard her mom yell for her and she didn't sound happy. She was preparing for the worst thinking her moms somehow figured out she had sex with Wyatt.

"Mariana where is Callie," Stef asked storming into the room.

"Um I told you the library."

"You looked up and to the left."

"So?"

"A guilty person does that."

"How do you know?"

"I am highly trained police officer Mariana now where is Callie?"

"Ok, they might have gone a little further south than the beach."

"How much further south?"

"Mexico?"

"MEXICO!"

"Bu that is all I know I swear."

"I believe you…wait you said they who is they?"

Stef found Lena in the kitchen trying again to make tea.

"They are in Mexico."

"Mexico…they? They who?"

"Brandon and Callie."

"What are they doing in Mexico?"

"I don't know…any medical treatments she might need she can get them here."

"What if she doesn't know that…what if…"

"What if what?"

"What if Brandon is the father."

"Oh don't say that…god don't say that," stef said now totally losing her mind. "These kids are killing me what the heck are we going to do."

* * *

Callie slowed as she approached the top of the mountain.

"Callie where are we."

"The beach."

"We were on a beach this morning…with actual people. No one is around to hear us scream."

"YAAHOOOOOOOOOO."

Startled, Brandon quickly turned and looked up to where the yelling was coming from.

"See, there is someone to hear us yell."

"No, no absolutely not. You are crazy."

"Yeah, but what a story we will have."

Callie took off up the side of the mountain with Brandon quickly on her heels.

"There is no way I am letting you do this Callie. Do you have a death wish?"

"Nope, for the first time I am living….come on."

"Callie…"

"No, Brandon. I get it if you don't want to jump but I am going. I was hoping my best friend would join me but I get it you don't like taking risks its fine….I have to do this for me."

It was like Callie knew what was going on in his mind. It was like she knew he was scared of Idyllwild and actually putting himself out there to be successful. He needed to stop living in fear.

"Well, if this jump doesn't kill us moms will so mine as well go out with a bang."

"That's the spirit."

After an hour of instructions in broken English they signed the release for and were ready to jump. Just as their turn came up the all too familiar red and blue flashing lights came into view.

"Callie."

"Brandon jump!"

Callie took off over the mountain and even though he was terrified Brandon followed. After a few moments the fear was gone and in its place was an absolutely freeing feeling. They glide back to earth only took a few minutes but it was life changing. Once they hit the ground Callie jumped into his arms and he finally felt at home.

"Come on we need to get out of here."

Brandon and Callie ran towards the car and made their escape. Looking in the rearview mirror they could see the police cars pulling into the parking lot they just slipped out of. Their hearts were pounding out of their chests the adrenaline from the jump on top of the policed chase was almost too much for the teens to handle. They were both on a euphoric high but they still had to make it home.

* * *

"Hola," Stef greeted her children.

"Mom, hi," Brandon said pulling at the collar of his shirt and tucking a chain below the fabric.

"Please, please don't tell me you sought medical treatment in Mexico."

"Medical treatment? For what," Brandon asked confused?

"Callie," Stef and Lena were waiting for her to field that question.

"Umm I don't know what you're talking about. Last I checked I was healthy."

"So, you're not pregnant," Stef asked?

"WHAT….NO!"

Stef and Lena were now totally confused.

"What were you doing in Mexico?"

"Oh you know just thought we'd ditch the country, hop the board, attend a crazy siesta and get married."

Brandon and Callie waited for the moms to have a reaction but when their jaws nearly hit the floor they couldn't keep their laughter in any longer.

"I am sorry this is totally my fault. I just needed to clear my head a little after everything that was going on and we just ended up in Mexico. We just hung out at the beach."

"We used protection," Brandon smiled.

"Brandon."

"Sunscreen…SPF 50."

"Well, aren't you Mr. Chuckles. Let's see how funny you find it when you're grounded so long your grandkids will be serving time."

"Can we please refrain from any grandchildren related talk for a while," Lena asked?

"How did you even get back into the country? You only have a driver's license?"

"We played dumb," Callie smiled.

"There is not much of a stretch there."

"Stef lets just be thankful they are back…..I don't get it though if this pregnancy test is not yours…."

"It is mine," Mariana said popping her head into the living room.

* * *

Mariana was told to sit and the two older children were asked to go upstairs…their discussion would be continued later. Brandon and Callie gave their sister a sympathetic smile before heading up stairs.

"So, that's one heck of a story you have to tell?"

"It is one heck a story we have," Callie said with a smile. "I know today was a little insane, but thank you Brandon. Today was a good day and I don't ever want to forget it."

"Somehow I don't think you will," Brandon said tugging on the chain around his neck.

Callie smiled as she played with a similar chain around her neck.

"Night wifey," Brandon smiled.

"Night hubby."

Callie smiled as she collapsed on her bed. She pulled open a folded piece of paper from her pocket giving it a once over.

 _Acta De Matrimonio_

She carefully folded the paper back up and slipped it into her journal. She was almost certain this was not legally binding but it felt good to belong to someone, to finally belong to a family. Her and Brandon might never actually be and this might be the closest they ever get….but what a story they would have.


End file.
